Glass Of Water
Glass of Water, or A Glass Of Water, is the fifth song of season four of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the eleventh episode, Three's A Crowd. It marks Discord's first musical solo. In this patter song, Discord makes a "small" list of favors that he would like from Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle while he recovers from the blue flu. John de Lancie performs it in a sprechgesang style of half-speaking and half-singing. Daniel Ingram stated that the song's instrumental track in the episode "is too quiet". In an interview, lyricist Ed Valentine revealed that the basis for this song was "The King of Broadway" from the musical The Producers. The song serves as the sixth track on the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony, and it is mentioned in chapter 4 of Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Glass Of Water is a song from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics : Discord :: A little glass of water please :: A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze :: Some tea with honey from the bees :: Whenever you can brew it : Princess Cadance: I'll get your tea. : Discord :: And while I get a little rest :: A teeny tiny small request :: Some codfish oil for my chest :: Poured from a crystal cruet : Twilight Sparkle: A crystal cruet? : Discord :: faster :: My goodness, I'm a nincompoop :: Because I fear I've got the croup :: I need a vat of pumpkin soup :: And scarves made out of zinnias :: Did I say zinnias? I meant silk :: Or something shiny of that ilk :: And then I'll need some nice warm milk :: And pastries from Abyssinia :: And since my stomach's feeling crummy :: Why not give my aching tummy :: Something soothing, something yummy :: Piled up with noodles? :: Add a slice of homemade rye :: With stacks of Swiss way up high :: Served with sides of sweet mince pie :: More basil; I need oodles! : Twilight Sparkle: Anything else? : Discord :: I'll be grateful for your charity :: Until the bitter end :: Because I've heard that tenderness :: Is what you lend an ailing friend : Tenderness, isn't that right, friend? : Twilight Sparkle: Right, but— : Discord: So, who's ready for my big reprise? :: I'd like that glass of water please :: Some magic spell to cure disease :: A firm "gesundhoof" when I sneeze :: A fresh bouquet of roses :: Some lozenges will soon appease :: My wheezing when I start to sneeze :: A wig to keep me from the breeze :: And blankets for my toes-es :: Take tweezers out of my valise :: And then massage my knobby knees :: A bowl of peas, some extra cheese :: A cuddle with a Pekingese :: A singing harp who's named Louise :: A goat on skis, a new trapeze :: And more and more and more and more of these : And just because I oughta... :: Make sure I'm drinking in the right :: Amount of fluids day and night :: I wish I may, I wish I might :: Have just one little thing :: Oh, would you please finally bring :: Me that tiny glass :: Of water?!! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Non-Disney Songs